My Angel
by Herperlo.D
Summary: Prequel to We Should Stop Maybe Not. Tom's angel was always attending to his wants and needs and this time it is no different.


Hi! This is for one of my reviewers, **Blackrose2255** who wanted to know what happened the night before.

Sorry for taking so long. It took me a while to decide what I should put in.

Warning: Pure smut with BDSM and Toys

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. (sadly)

* * *

Tom's polite smile twitched as he shook hands with his gusts as they left. It took lots of effort for him to refrain from grimacing in disgust at their sweaty palms. He sighed in relief when the last man left through the floo, his many layers of fats jiggling unsightly whenever he moved. He ran a hand as he walked out of the reception room, climbing up the stairs to the suite he shared with his lover tiredly. However, the closer he got to the door, the more excited he became, his actions belying nothing save for the growing smirk upon his lips.

He made no sound as he entered he room, his actions silent as he took off his outer robe and dropped it on the couch, leaving him in black slacks and a form-fitting red silk shirt. Tom made his way to the bedroom, opening the door quietly so as to not alert the person inside of his arrival. His smirk widened a bit as he took in the sight in front of him. A sweet angel was bound to his bed, hands chained to the headboard and legs to the posts at the foot of the bed, spread wide by a spreader bar. The angel's eyes were covered by a black blindfold and gagged, his body restrained by leather straps. They ran from the collar around his neck, down and across his chest, pressing two vibrators to the hard nubs that are his nipples. Then they continued downward where it was connected to a loose sheath for his cock and balls before it split into three at the spot below his balls, running between his butt cheeks and spreading them to display his entrance and the one in the middle lying right on top of the cute hole. The strap in the middle continued upward to connect with the strap around his chest while the other two followed the lines of his ass back to the front where the inked themselves to the main strap.

Tom strode forward to stand behind his angel, watching as the pert butt sticking up in the air so provocatively twitch at different intervals. He reached forward to push aside the middle strap, his angel jumping a little in surprise as he did so before recognizing who he was.

"Have you missed me, my angel?" He purred before gripping the vibrating dildo spreading the pink hole wide and twisted it roughly against his prostate, getting a muffled scream from the writhing body in front of him. Tom licked his lips at the delicious picture his angel made. He slid the dildo out of the quivering ass before sliding it in, making sure that it pressed against his prostate as he increased the vibration intensity with a flick of his hand. The body struggled wildly against his restraints, buckling uncontrollably as pleasure shot through his body. Tom chuckled and continued thrusting the dildo into his angel, shoving it in harder and faster, listening to the litany of muffled sounds until he seized up, back arching impossibly as he orgasm, cumming in spurts across the already drenched sheets beneath him. His angel slumped on the bed, exhausted as he panted heavily. Tom slid the dildo out of the abused hole with a wet squelch, switching the vibrations off with another flick of his hand, the body below him moaning tiredly at the small amount of pressure it gave.

He placed the toy onto the bed and watched as the empty hole clenched continuously, as though trying to find something to fill it again. Tom licked his lips. Oh yes, it is going to be filled very soon. He traced the swollen rim, rubbing the wrinkly skin here and there just to tease his beloved angel and without warning, he slipped his middle finger into the rapidly clenching hole. He thrust his finger in and out of the hole languidly, making sure to miss the prostate, his angel squirming tiredly on the bed. The cavern was slick with cum, his and his angel's, some dripping out, sliding down the pale thighs as he thrust two more fingers in, both of them sliding in easily. This time, Tom made sure to strike the bundle of nerves. The chains jingled as its prisoner screamed, the pleasure shocking his nerves like lightning. Tom pushed his fingers in one more time, sheathing them to the knuckles and cocked them so they pressed against the swollen gland. He rubbed his prostate roughly, making sure to press it, pinch it between two of his fingers and flick it with his nails at odd intervals. The walls around them clenched tightly around the long appendages and the chains jingled louder as his angel thrashed wildly, trying to move away from the intense pressure he was feeling and wanting more of it at the same time.

Finally, Tom took pity on his angel and removed those torturous fingers, leaving him shaking and panting, dripping sweat and continuous dribbles of precome from his rock hard cock all over the soiled sheets. Tom picked up another toy from the bed, this one unused and dry. For now. He took the thin end and popped the first bead into the quivering hole and another and another, each one increasing a little in size until he pushed the twentieth one in, this one an inch in width and it slid in the clenching hole easily. Tom slipped in another three before pulling two out harshly, getting a cry from the sweat-drenched body, the action stimulating the sensitive skin of his swollen rim. Tom smirked again. I wonder how many he can take. He pushed in another ten in the same measure, but the beads are increasing in size much more quickly, the tenth being one and half inches in width. Tom continued in this manner until the last bead was left in all of its two and a half inch glory. He closed his eyes as he savoured the cried he received and looked as the puffy pink hole clenched around the end of the second last bead, rim quivering in effort to keep it in. He was surprised that his angel was able to take all of the beads in him, but then again, his angel was always eager to please so it shouldn't be. Tom played with the last bead for a while; pushing it in before pulling it out and doing it again until the rim was stretched obscenely wide around the widest part of the bead and watched as the ass in front of him sucked the entire sphere into him, his muscles shaking in effort to accomplish the task.

Tom bent over the shaking figure, reaching around his angel so that he could press against the small, lumpy bulge at his abdomen, massaging it to reduce the discomfort. He soon felt his angel sigh as the small aches disappeared, leaving only the strain in his ass and his cock for him to deal with. Tom ran his hand along his sides and up to his chest where he pressed the vibrators harder against his nipples, enjoying the strangled cry he wrought from the pretty mouth, forced open around his gag, saliva dripping down his chin. Tom pushed the vibrators to the side, pinching and flicking his nipples as he sucked hickeys along the smooth curve of his angel's neck. Now, everyone would know whom his angel belongs to. Tom pushed back the vibrators the exact moment he switched on the vibrations of the anal beads. His angel arched in a silent scream as his body was bombarded with a multitude of sensations from two very sensitive parts of his body. His cock swelled with cum, warmth coiled tightly in his belly. He wanted to cum so bad; all he needed was just a push.

Tom cradled the sweaty body to his chest as he drew his angle up and attached his chains to the ceiling so that he was now kneeling on his spread knees. The body arched again as the beads shifted and they pressed harder against his prostate, and pushing down against his rim, making it even harder for him to keep them in him. Tom licked his lips as he took in the wonderful sight. His angel was chained in such a sensual position, body trembling and drenched in sweat and come, his orifices stretched and filled, just begging him to pin the sinful body to the bed and fuck him till the sun rose. Tom shuffled a bit closer to his angel, pressing his body tightly along the entire length of his back, not caring that he was dirtying his clothes. He paid special attention to the bulge in his trousers that was straining painfully against the expensive material; pressing it against his angel's anus, push the beads deeper into the lithe body. Tom smirked when he heard the loud moan he got in return. He brushed his lips against the shell of his ear as he whispered, "I want you to push out all of the beads in that greedy hole of yours, you slut." And pressed the beads even deeper into his body with his crotch. The only form of acknowledgement he got was a loud muffled moan before Tom felt the muscles against his erection spasm as his angel tried to force the large bead from his hole.

The first few slid out easily, all of them slick with cum and more than two inches wide. However, his angel seemed to have difficulty pushing the others out and Tom decided to help a bit. He placed a hand on the small bump at his angel's abdomen and gave it a little push. The moment he felt his angel clench his muscles in preparation to give a hard push, Tom flicked his hand put the vibration intensity to maximum so that the beads vibrated wildly in him as his angel forced the large bead out. Tom's efforts were rewarded when the body against him arched and screamed and came powerfully, cum spraying in large quantities across his chest and the sheets. Tom continued to press against his angel's abdomen, forcing the anal beads out one by one and sometimes, he would reach down so that he could press down beside the rim, helping to push the next bead out while rubbing the sensitive patch of skin or dipping his fingers into the hot canal. Soon, there was a long coil of slick, emerald anal beads on the bed, but not all of them were out yet. Tom cradled his angel to his chest as he panted harshly, body shaking in effort to push the last of the beads out, but no matter how hard he tried, the were stubbornly stuck in him, pressing against his prostate and vibrating at their highest setting. He keened as he gave another push and did nothing more than to pull it deeper into him and pressing it harder against the over-sensitive bundle of nerves. He cried out as pleasure wreaked his body, reducing it to an incoherent mess with spit running down his chin.

Tom lowered his zipper to release his cock in an attempt to give himself some relief. He let his fingers rub against the puffy sphincter, teasing it as it clenched sporadically, trying, and failing to force the foreign objects out. Suddenly, he plunged two fingers into the hot depth, pulling and pressing the last few remaining beads, sending the body against him into another orgasm, further dirtying the sheets that were still damp from the last one. Tom chuckled as he drew his fingers out and wrenched the beads of the hole with an erotic squelch. Tom felt the body beneath him sag in relief, and started removing the chains and restraints, but left the ball gag and blindfold on. He fondled with the abused hole for a while, pressing in a finger lightly before pulling it out and rubbing the wet tip against the red, swollen rim and moved back to the front, stroking the flaccid member and enjoyed the whimpers that escaped the gag.

Tom rearranged the body so that he was on his elbows and knees, legs still spread wide by the spreader bar. His angel shivered as he felt a hot gaze on his body, devouring the image of pure debauchery. He moaned again as something wet touched the rim of his over-sensitive hole, and screamed when it entered him, wriggling and tasting him. Tom thrust his tongue in and out of the abused hole, enjoying the feeling of the anal muscles clamping around his snake-like tongue. Tom loved the taste of his angel, it never ceases to get him aroused and currently, he was painfully so. He withdrew his tongue and brought a hand down onto the pert bum. His angel cried out in pain and pleasure, enjoying the sting of the slap. He screamed again as another five were brought down consecutively, hard and fast, leaving both his cheeks bright red and stinging. Tom chuckled as his angel buckled his hips in search of the delicious pain again and conjured a riding crop. It was all leather, black and short, only the length of Tom's forearm, but it was perfect for what he wanted to do. He brought the crop down hard across his angel's butt and thighs, the pale skin immediately turning bright red. His angel cried out from behind the gag, moaning and mewling, cock rock hard again. Tom reached down to fondle the hard organ, stroking it lightly and rubbing the head, finger tip dipping into the slit lightly before moving on to his balls. Tom rolled them between his fingers, cupping them gently and squeezing them lightly.

He parted the round cheeks, displaying the treasure that lay between them. His angel's asshole was a pretty red, deeper than the colour of his skin, stretched wide from all the toys that forced it wide, allowing a delicious view of his insides. Tom traced the crop down the crack and over the spasming muscles before bringing it down suddenly, the flat surface of the tip connecting to the swelling ring with a loud smack. His angel arched, shrieking as bolts of pain and pleasure tore through his nerves, overflowing his mind with ecstasy. Tom brought it down again, one more, two more, three more times, each time his angel cried out and shook in effort to remain on his knees. The masochistic pleasure was almost overwhelming. While his angel was still lost in the sea of pleasure, Tom vanished the crop and grabbed the feminine hips roughly and impaled it upon his cock. His angel's mouth parted even wider around his gag as he tossed his head back in a silent scream. Tom's cock was large, in girth and in length and it stretched his angel wide open. Tom grunted as thrust forward, fucking himself into the pliant body surrounding him without waiting for his angel to adjust. He couldn't wait any longer. Tom grunted as he shoved his fat cock into the still tight heat, slamming straight into his swollen prostate. His angel wailed in pleasure as he bucked his hips, clenching around the large organ piercing him brutally.

Tom reached around the body beneath him to tweak two pert nipples, twisting them between his fingers and rubbing them. His angel wailed even louder, moving wildly against him to meet his thrusts halfway. Tom grunted again when he felt the scorching heat around him tighten and plunged his thick cock harder and faster into his angel's body. His angel cried out hoarsely and came, his cock pulsing as it shot out jets of cum into the drenched sheets. Tom groaned softly and bit the neck of his angel while he continued to piston his hips, smacking his balls against the smaller ones of his angel, riding out his angel's orgasm. The body beneath him lay tiredly on the dirty sheets, not having enough energy to even moan loudly when his prostate was struck again. So much pleasure, to the point of pain wreaked and his angel reveled in it. Tom continued to fuck his angel, thrusting his cock deep into the constricting heat, chasing his own orgasm. His angel shuddered again as he felt another orgasm building and keened into his gag, begging for more of the addictive pleasure. Tom groaned loudly as he shoved his cock deeper, harder, faster. He was nearly there. His angel screamed and convulsed, cumming fiercely, his cum dirtying his face and sheets, tight muscles tightening further, clamping down furiously on Tom's shaft, milking him for all he was worth.

"Fuck!"

Tom cursed and shot his load into his angel, jets of semen shot out of the quivering cock and filled his angel's tight hole to the brim, the large girth of Tom's cock closed off any means for the viscous liquid to escape, leaving it no choice but to push the space wider to accommodate the ever growing volume of Tom's hot, creamy seed. Tom felt his angel gasp as he filled his ass rapidly, causing his stomach to distend so that he could contain the gallon of cum spilling into him.

Both of them fell back onto the bed, exhausted and stated. Tom carefully removed the blindfold and gag, revealing strikingly green irises and pouty red lips shiny with spit. Tom kissed the side of his angel's neck tenderly as he massaged the swell of his abdomen, his flaccid member still lodged deep within the lithe body. Tom licked another hickey softly before capturing those plump lips in a passionate kiss, his hand running over his angel's body soothingly to take away some of the aches. With a flick of his hand, the cuts and bruises on his angel vanished, save for the large love bites scattered all over his neck. He slowly drew his soft cock out of his angel, letting it hit his thigh with a wet smack when the slick muscles holding him in released him. Tom watched as his cum gushed out of his angel's hole and ran down his thigh and cheek. What an erotic sight it was! He waited until no more cum oozed out of his angel's body before casting a cleaning charm on both of them and the bed sheets before tucking his angel in and spooning him.

"Good night, Tom." His angel said, voice hoarse from screaming so much. Tom smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of his angel's head.

"Sweet dreams Harry, my precious angel."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Review any requests or PM me. Maybe you would give me new ideas for a sequel or a new story.

I hope you all love this and sweet dreams.


End file.
